


A Cake For Maizono

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cooking, Gen, Pokemon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon is sick of Teruteru's incessant baking, but decides to use it to his advantage instead. (Pokémon AU featuring characters from Dangan Ronpa and Super Dangan Ronpa 2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cake For Maizono

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rebs](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rebs).



_Crack._

_Crack._

_Crack._

“What the hell is that noise,” Leon thought aloud as he took a step toward his and his roommate’s shared kitchen. “Oh my god, is he making another fucking cake?”

He could hear humming through the serving window, and when he got close enough he could see Teruteru through the shutters.

“Hey, Teruteru!” he called out, loud enough for Teruteru to hear him. “What are you doing, huh?”

Teruteru threw open the shutters in the serving window, revealing his giant red face, a smile stretched from ear to ear.

“Baking a cake,” he said, then slammed the shutters so Leon could only hear him humming again.

Leon looked down at his pokémon, a Growlithe named Lee, and shook his head. Then he got an idea.

“Hey, Teruteru,” he said again, walking into the kitchen. “Hey, why don’t we make a cake together?”

Teruteru looked surprised at first, then a big smile crept across his face.

“Does this mean you’re finally accepting my advances, Leon?” he asked enthusiastically, but Leon was quick to shoot him down.

“I told you I’m not into guys,” he said, trying to ignore Teruteru’s hurt look. “But I thought it would be cool to bake a cake for Sayaka. She might like it.”

“Well, if you’re not into me, I guess she’s the next best thing,” Teruteru replied, as Leon leaned over to rest his arm on the oven. “She’s almost as hot as that stove!”

“AAAH!” Leon screamed, pulling his arm away before it could get burned any worse. “Why didn’t you tell me it was on?!”

“I tried to warn you,” Teruteru laughed, then turned on the faucet as Leon ran over to the sink. “Put your arm under the water and it’ll feel better.”

Teruteru’s Lickitung chose that moment to enter the room, running over and licking Leon’s burn before he could get it under the water. Leon thought it would cause it to hurt more but somehow it actually numbed the pain.

“What the hell?” he pulled his arm away and looked at it. The burn wasn’t swelling at all and it looked like it was starting to heal already. The Lickitung, whose name was Pasta for some inexplicable reason, looked pleased and licked Leon in the face.

“Ugh,” Leon said, pulling away, “his breath smells like medicine.”

Teruteru looked up from where he was mixing the batter, a concerned look on his face.

“He didn’t get into the medicine cabinet again, did he?” Teruteru asked, pushing Leon to go look.

Leon walked out the other kitchen door and down the hall to their shared bathroom. This bathroom was large enough to wash their pokémon in so they also kept all of the pokémon medicine there.

Sure enough, the medicine cabinet was hanging wide open. There was only one thing missing though, a single Burn Heal. Leon looked down at his arm, then turned and looked Pasta, who had followed him down the hall.

“What, did you know I was gonna burn my arm or something?” He thought of Maizono as he asked the question. She was always predicting what people would say and then explaining it was because she had “good intuition,” as if he believed that.

No, that girl was special. At first Leon thought there would be no way he’d even be able to talk to her, but then they’d had a pokémon battle just by chance and they’d really hit it off after that. She was a popular idol and he was just a gym leader so he thought it wouldn’t work out but the world was always full of surprises.

“I love that girl,” he said to himself as he closed the medicine cabinet and walked back down the hall into the kitchen.

“He got a Burn Heal,” he said to Teruteru, who was now putting the cake’s separate layers into different pans for baking.

“Kinda saved me a lot of trouble,” he continued, picking up one of the eggs from the carton. “Thanks Pasta.”

He tossed the egg into the air, almost to the ceiling, and caught it on its way back down.

“Hey,” Teruteru said, “be careful with those.”

“Don’t worry,” Leon replied. “I’m good at this. Hey, maybe in another universe I’d be a big time sports player or something! Wouldn’t that be cool? Home run!”

Leon stuck out his tongue, striking what he thought of as a “punk rock pose.” Teruteru used the opportunity to place a wooden spoon on Leon’s tongue; it was full of cake batter.

“Ah,” Leon tried to spit out the batter. “What are you doing?!”

“I thought you’d want to try it, considering you’re gonna give it to Maizono later.”

“That means you’ll let me take it?” Leon smiled at Lee, who had just entered the room. “Hey, maybe we can make a mini-cake for Rebs too.”

“Rebs?” Teruteru asked.

“You know, Rebel,” Leon said. “Sayaka’s Pikachu.”

“Ooh,” Teruteru replied. “Sure! I know the perfect recipe for a pokémon cake.”

So they spent the rest of the morning baking two cakes: a large one for Sayaka and Leon to share, and a small one for Lee and Rebs. Leon didn’t know much about cooking since Teruteru always insisted on doing the cooking for the two of them—not that Leon complained about it—but that morning he learned a lot of new things and by the end of it he knew how to make a cake from scratch.

“Next time you can make her a cake yourself!” Teruteru said enthusiastically as he handed Leon a bowl to dry.

“I’ll bake her a cake everyday until she falls madly in love with me!” Leon cried out, his voice overflowing with self-confidence.

Teruteru laughed.

“I wish you the best of luck, Leon, although I’m a bit sad that you’re choosing her over me.”

Leon jokingly pushed Teruteru, but he didn’t lose his balance. He grabbed the cakes from the counter and called for Lee to join him on the walk over to Maizono’s.

“I’ll be back later, you bastard,” Leon laughed, “and I’ll let you know how it goes.”

Teruteru smiled and waved as Leon walked down the hall, then went back to humming and started making himself another cake.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by my friend Rebs! So I decided to use her name and her girlfriend's name for the two pokémon (Lee and Rebs). Second time ever writing fan fiction but I don't think it's too bad.


End file.
